


Запретный плод

by blue_blitz



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запретный плод всегда сладок, и за свою жизнь Изабо успела усвоить это дважды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запретный плод

Негодование Изабо было столь велико, что она, оставив все свои манеры, ворвалась в покои брата без всякого приглашения, чем порядком смутила обоих. Лукан, едва успевший принять ванну и взбивавший помазком густую пену для бритья, предстал перед ней в неглиже, и Изи почти позабыла о цели своего визита. 

\- Ей богу, Алистер, опаздываешь, как сама Королева. Все тебя уже заждались, - найдясь, шутливо заметила Игрейна, чтобы сгладить неловкость. 

К своему стыду, вежливо отвернуться она так и не смогла - слишком притягательной она посчитала открывшуюся ее взору картину.

\- Ты отлично знаешь, чем чревата спешка в таком деликатном деле, - Алистер замер, созерцая отражение Изабо в зеркале перед собой, и невольно залюбовался ей. 

Сменив привычную сдержанность и строгость рыцарской формы на элегантный, женственный туалет благородной дамы, она казалась еще неотразимее, а вместе с тем хрупкой и куда менее воинственной, чем обычно. Орден требовал одежду более практичную и подходящую для исполнения прямых рыцарских обязанностей, и с тех пор, как Изи примкнула к членам Круглого стола, роскошь викторианской моды с ее струящимися силуэтами, турнюрами и кринолинами стала для нее прихотью исключительного случая, нежели каждодневной необходимостью. 

\- Сегодня какой-то особый повод? Или таким образом ты напоминаешь себе о том, что ты не только рыцарь Ордена, но и леди? – иронично поинтересовался мужчина, в тот же миг мысленно упрекнув себя за собственную необдуманную бестактность. 

Он тряхнул головой, виновато отводя глаза, и набрал еще крема на помазок.

\- Мне не нужен веский повод, чтобы чувствовать себя женщиной, - в голосе Изабо, скрестившей руки на груди, засквозили обыденные стальные ноты. 

Отец с младых лет учил их обоих простой, но полезной тактике: лучшая защита – это нападение. Как оказалось, она была эффективной не только на поле боя с ликанами. В борьбе с мужским невежеством и пренебрежительным отношением в современном обществе она тоже выручала Изи не раз. 

Алистер же напряженно распрямился, обернувшись на Игрейну, и причина этого фарса с ее неожиданным уподоблением романтической модели «девушки Гибсона» снизошла на него. Он мог бы ошибиться в собственном человечьем чутье, но зверь, живущий внутри него, которого он давно приручил, и его точный нюх не подвели бы его никогда. 

\- Ты была с ним, - холодно констатировал Д'Аргайл, движения кисти на его лице стали отрывистыми и хаотичными; он злился, и это было заметно. – С Грэйсоном, - зачем-то добавил очевидное Лукан, и это имя, произнесенное им вслух, только усилило в нем внезапную вспышку злости. 

Тонкие женские пальцы дрогнули, сжимая полы платья. Изабо с вызовом взглянула на брата, вскинув подбородок, тем самым лишь подтверждая его догадку.

\- Это тебя не касается. 

Нервно усмехнувшись, Алистер бросил помазок в раковину, небрежным резким движением раскрывая опасную бритву.

\- Хочешь сказать, я должен закрыть глаза на то, что моя сестра презирает мораль, пренебрегает уставом Ордена и ведет себя подобно распутной девице из Уайтчепела? – ревниво прорычал Д'Аргайл. 

Он крепко сомкнул веки, стараясь успокоиться и сосредоточиться на бритье. Прикосновение холодного острого лезвия и тихое шуршание, с которым оно заскользило по коже, заставили его отвлечься от нарастающего конфликта. 

Несмотря на преобладающее в их отношениях взаимопонимание, в силу характеров Алистер и Изабо не единожды сталкивались интересами и мнениями, но прежде сдержанный и тактичный Лукан никогда не переступал черту. 

\- Не смей говорить со мной так, - возмущенная подобной грубостью, своенравная Изи вспыхнула подобно спичке, с трудом подавив в себе желание наградить брата звонкой оплеухой. 

Отчасти Лукан был прав, и именно это задело ее сильнее всего: она всегда хотела считать себя далекой от легкомысленного потакания низменным страстям, а поведение, перечащее основополагающим принципам викторианской морали, недостойным себя. Но взаимное чувство, которое они с Галахадом взращивали и бережно хранили на протяжении стольких лет, только крепло от тщетных попыток его подавлять. Столкнувшись с отчуждением Лорда-Канцлера и сэра Лукана, не спешивших благословить их союз, Грэйсон и Изабо боролись с искушением, как могли. В какой-то момент стало больше невозможно быть рядом и вместе с тем держаться в стороне друг от друга. 

Запретный плод всегда сладок, и за свою жизнь Изи успела усвоить это дважды.

\- Если бы вы с отцом дали согласие… - Игрейна настойчиво повысила голос, но Лукан даже не позволил ей закончить.

\- Этому не бывать! – оглушительный безапелляционный крик Алистера, звонким эхом отразившийся от стен ванной, прогремел, как раскат грома. 

В растерянности Изабо застыла, не сводя с мужчины остекленевших, широко распахнутых зеленых глаз. Ее брат и раньше был категоричен в отношении данного вопроса, но с такой остервенелой яростью она столкнулась впервые. 

Тяжелое, угрюмое молчание на мгновение нависло над ними подобно мрачной осенней туче. Сэр Лукан сморщился и не по-джентльменски выругался сквозь зубы, в собственном отражении наблюдая за тем, чем обернулось для него неловкое, агрессивное движение руки. Из налившейся алым полосы на его скуле, кровь, смешиваясь с белоснежным кремом, мутными розовыми каплями скользнула к подбородку. Обращение с клинковой бритвой всегда требовало повышенной концентрации и предельной осторожности, и Изи выбрала отнюдь не самый удачный момент, чтобы обратить на себя внимание мужчины.

\- Позволь мне, - придя в себя, негромко проговорила Игрейна и подошла ближе, смочив полотенце водой, чтобы промокнуть порез. – Прижми, а я закончу со второй половиной.

Алистер не стал противиться, позволяя сестре перенять инициативу, и опасное лезвие перешло в изящную женскую кисть. 

Изабо сосредоточенно хмурилась, сомкнув полные губы в ровную линию, но аккуратность и легкость рук, с выверенной плавностью направлявших бритвенный клинок по мужскому лицу, не давали усомниться в ее способностях. Лукан сам учил ее этому ремеслу, и едва ли в мире был еще хоть кто-то, кому бы он с ледяным спокойствием доверил держать лезвие у своего горла.

Алистер невольно подумал о том, сколько раз в подобном положении на его месте мог оказываться Грэйсон, и ревность вновь сдавила ему грудь. Сколько раз он тоже ощущал нежное прикосновение ее теплых пальцев и вдыхал ее аромат, находясь с ней на непозволительно короткой дистанции? Каким он был с ней, когда они делили ложе?

Д‘Аргайл тяжело сглотнул колючий ком, и Изи остановилась, отвлекшись на судорожно дрогнувший кадык.

\- Прости, - он собственнически смял в кулаке складку на ее юбке, извиняясь не то за раннее брошенные сгоряча жестокие слова, не то за свои непрошеные и порочащие Изабо мысли, не то за свою неловкость, заставившую ее прерваться. 

\- Я почти закончила, - улыбка тронула уголки ее губ, и острие бритвы вновь под верным углом опустилось на его щеку, совершая заключительный косой срез. 

Довольная собой, Игрейна вытерла гладко выбритое лицо брата влажным полотенцем, рассматривая результат своего кропотливого труда. Он казался ей безупречным даже с заметной, припухшей ссадиной на щеке, не умалявшей общей красоты и гармонии его черт. Светские львицы все равно продолжат сходить по нему с ума и вожделеть его издалека. 

\- Почему мы больше не близки, как прежде? – немного помолчав, чуть слышно произнесла Изабо, и тень легла на ее собственное лицо. - Ты отдалился, стал резким, и словно закрываешься от меня.

Когда-то они могли говорить обо всем, не стесняясь друг друга и не испытывая неудобства за проведенное вдвоем время. Он был ей и братом, и первым наставником еще до того, как в ее жизнь вошел Галахад. Внимательный и чуткий, Лукан заботился о ней, сколько она помнила себя, но с годами их излишняя обоюдная привязанность превратилась в проблему, оставив их балансировать на опасной грани. 

Изи расцвела, и красивая женщина в ней не осталась для него незамеченной, как и очарование и мужественность Алистера не обошли ее стороной. Сколько бы она не пыталась отрицать болезненное влечение, Изабо любила брата чуть больше, чем нужно – больше, чем себе могла позволить сестра, пусть их родство и было условным. А в беседке, густо увитой плющом, он смело дал ей понять, что не будет другого мужчины, который полюбит ее столь же сильно. И даже сгорая от стыда, она не смогла устоять, когда Алистер впервые поцеловал ее там, как целуют самых желанных своих любовниц. Но терзавшая их после этого совесть не позволила рискованному влечению выйти из-под контроля, а суровый шарм Грэйсона, ставшего ее ментором, и вовсе отвлек Игрейну от совершения непростительной ошибки. Впрочем, избежав одного искушения, она невольно подтолкнула себя к другому.

Безумная ревность застилала Лукану глаза, стоило Галахаду оказаться с ней рядом. Он все еще помнил вкус горького разочарования, когда отец отдал предпочтение Грэйсону, вверив ему Игрейну на пути становления рыцарем. Ему, а не своему сыну. Человеку, который из соратника превратился для него в конкурента.

Галахад был одним из лучших, и Орден по праву гордился им, и из-за уважения к нему и любви к сестре Алистер бесконечно корил себя за свой непомерный эгоизм, неприступной стеной отделявший Изи от, возможно, самого достойного ее руки мужчины. И осознание этого лишь приумножало его чувство вины.

\- Но ведь ты выбрала его, а не меня, - Лукан печально улыбнулся, склонив голову набок, непроизвольно потянулся рукой к пряди, выбившейся из собранной с вечерним шиком прически, и завел ее Изабо за ухо. 

Как он мог быть по-прежнему откровенным с ней, неся на плечах свое бремя? Игрейна ведь даже не знала о том, кем он являлся на самом деле. Она была не готова к правде, а Лукан никогда не смог бы причинить ей такую боль. 

\- Ты знаешь, почему, - Изи вдруг ощутила себя зажатой в тиски. 

Грэйсон был дорог ей, но чувства, которые она питала к нему, никогда не сравнились бы с теми, что они делили на двоих с братом. Игрейна привыкла быть непоколебимой и храброй, но если бы судьба поставила перед ней выбор, она бы не смогла его сделать. Все, чего она боялась в жизни – не ликаны, а нерешительность и собственное бессилие. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - горячее дыхание Лукана опалило Изабо шею, освободив ее от плена тягостных мыслей. От него все еще пахло душистой пеной для бритья, и этот запах и его нагота вскружили ей голову. 

Краска прильнула к щекам, и Изи сделала шаг назад, пытаясь побороть непрошеное желание, но край раковины, встретивший ее поясницу, отрезал путь к отступлению. 

\- Прошу, не отталкивай меня, - почти молитвенным шепотом попросил Алистер, прижавшись к ней, и его ладони легли на ее бедра. 

Устав притворяться безразличной, она прикрыла глаза, в немом акте послушания отдавшись его воле. Пальцы Игрейны робко скользнули по крепкому торсу, ослабили узел на полотенце, и оно упало к ногам Алистера, оставив его совсем обнаженным. 

Он исступленно целовал ее шрамы от рваной раны, всякий раз напоминавшие Изабо о ее слепой самоуверенной небрежности в одном из первых столкновений с ликаном, и они больше не казались ей уродливыми. И его руки - бесстыдные и умелые - последнее, что она запомнила перед тем, как потерялась в мучительном сладострастии. 

Тело, легкой дрожью отозвавшееся на прикосновения Лукана, больше ее не слушало и теперь всецело принадлежало ему. Тело – обличитель, и оно красноречивее всяких слов.

Изи едва подавила стон, судорожно сжав бедрами руку брата, ласкавшую ее, и тревожно встрепенулась, когда застенчивый стук в ванную вырвал их из приятного забытья.

\- Сэр Лукан, Ваш отец выразил крайнее недовольство столь длительным ожиданием и настойчиво потребовал Вашего присутствия в обеденной зале немедленно, - оповестил их звонкий голос молодой служанки. 

\- Спасибо, Иветт, я сейчас спущусь, - раздосадованный испорченным моментом, хрипло и мрачно отозвался Алистер, нехотя отстранившись от Изабо. 

Зардевшаяся от возбуждения, с вольно ниспадавшими на плечи волнами каштановых волос она казалась ему особенно прекрасной, и тем больше он не хотел ее отпускать.

\- Нам лучше не испытывать терпение Лорда-канцлера, - согласилась Игрейна, торопливо приводя себя в прежний благопристойный вид. - Я скажу ему, что ты будешь через пару минут.

Лукан удержал ее за запястье, украв с ее губ еще один поспешный поцелуй.

\- Все еще может быть как прежде, - зачем-то бросил он напоследок, вспомнив слова сестры, и тут же пожалел об этом. Какая скверная и нелепая ложь - худшая из всех, до которых ему приходилось опускаться.

Вымученно улыбнувшись, Изабо взглянула на него с нежностью и грустью, на мгновение переплетая его пальцы со своими.

\- Теперь уже нет. Не после того, что было.

Алистер кивнул, отпуская ее, и вновь взглянул на свое отражение. 

Оттуда, будто из самых темных глубин, на него смотрело живущее в нем безобразное чудовище. Невесело усмехнувшись, он закрыл глаза, чтобы больше его не видеть, и мысленно солгал самому себе еще раз.


End file.
